


On The Cusp Of Fear

by chasethewind



Series: 10 Fics in 10 Days [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Speculation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver tries to help Felicity get over her fear of loud noises after the accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Cusp Of Fear

The middle of the night during a thunderstorm always seemed to be the worst for her since she'd gotten home from the hospital a few weeks back. It reminded Oliver of what it had been like after he'd gotten back from the island almost four years ago. He, too, had been terrified by loud noises, especially the thunderstorms, which was why he wasn't surprised to find Felicity huddled in a corner at the far end of the room as soon as the first loud clap of thunder rattled the windows. She shot out of bed, her shriek waking him immediately, but before he could pull her into the safety of his embrace, she was gone.

Oliver rolled onto his back, his eyes glancing around to the room until he spotted her. Felicity's back was plastered against the wall, knees to her chest, arms around her legs so she could crowd herself into that tiny spot as much as she could. It broke his heart seeing her like that, so small and so terrified of something that somehow no longer bothered him. He pushed the covers aside and got out of bed, slowly making his way toward the frightened woman he loved so much.

Felicity remained huddled in her corner, her head buried in her arms as she trembled and cowered in fear. Another loud crash and she nearly jumped out of her skin, holding herself tighter as a tiny sob escaped her throat. Slowly Oliver approached. The last thing he wanted was to startle her further. He crept forward, kneeling down once he was only a few feet from her.

"Felicity," he whispered, keeping his voice soft and calm as he reached out. His hand hovered just above her elbow while he waited for her to acknowledge him. "Felicity, honey," Oliver said again, a little louder this time.

Her head lifted until her eyes were no longer hidden by her arms. Oliver smiled at her warmly, hoping it would ease some of the tension in her body, but another loud crack of thunder rattled the windows as rain and hail pelted them from the outside. Felicity shoved her face back into her arms as her nails dug into the delicate skin above her elbows.

"It's okay, baby," Oliver cooed, scooting a few inches closer so their feet barely touched. When his toes brushed her pink lacquered ones, he saw her tense for a moment before letting out a deep, shuddering breath. Felicity relaxed, but only slightly. It was her way of telling him he could come a little closer.

Oliver's hand fell to her calf and stroked it gently through the thin material of her pajama pants. "I'm right here," he whispered, coming just a little closer. "You don't have to be scared."

Again, her eyes peeked out from behind her folded arms, and this time, she saw him. Tears had spilled down her cheeks. If his heart had been broken before, it was completely shattered now. Oliver stared at his fiancé wondering what it was going to take to make her feel safe again. The gunfire and hail of bullets had really done a number on her, and even though the therapist said it would take time, he couldn't stand to see her like this.

Felicity had always been the stronger one, always been the support when he needed it. Now, it was Oliver's turn to be that for her. He scooted closer, until he could gently pull her into his arms and fold them around her. She relented easily, her body melting into his as she pressed her face into his neck. While the trembling continued for a little while longer, he could feel her begin to relax.

"I'm here," Oliver murmured into her ear as his hands stroked up and down her back, a reassuring touch that calmed her frazzled nerves. "You're safe, baby. I'm right here." He kissed her forehead and settled himself against the wall after turning them around. It looked like they'd be spending another night on the floor, but he didn't care. Just so long as Felicity felt safe in his arms, he'd sleep on that floor with her every night from now to eternity.


End file.
